the only option
by Artemisia28
Summary: time is slowly running out as jon and kalen try to help lena and get her to the woodland people before its too late


Kalen's word echoed in his head. _Jamie knows she exists, if she survives its best you let her go._ And for some awkward reason, when he finally did go to sleep he dreamed of Jamie. What become of the world if Jamie did become king instead of king-slayer, like Kalen hoped? And Theon. What had happened to Theon? He never was that way growing up, surely he would come back around. And there was what haunted him the most, would Lena survive? Would they get her there in time, and could they be able to heal her. She tossed and turned all night, and cried. "Jon, Jon! "He heard her scream. "What, Lena?" he asked, waking up. She was sitting beside him, with tears running down her face. "Jon, please help me!" she cried. "Jon, please, I don't want to die! "She sobbed. "I know, Lena," he said. "Jon, please don't leave me!" she cried. "I'm not, Lena." he comforted. It was now morning, and if Sam was correct, shed have at least another week of suffering if there plan didn't work. "Lena, your all right," he lied, wiping her tears. It killed him, knowing that if she died, there would be two women he cared deeply about died in his arms. "Jon, I love you." She cried. "I love you. "She tried to say, but her sobs wouldn't allow her. "I love you, Lena." he said, fighting back tears. He honestly meant it. He didn't quite love yvirtte. But he did Lena. They had gotten quite close this month. "Come on, Lena lay back down," he tried to get her lay back because she needed all the strength she could get for when they left. "Jon, promise me you aren't gonna leave;'' she begged, laying down beside him. "I aint," he said. "I don't want to die," she started crying again. "I know, Lena, I know," he comforted, and put his arm around her. "Jon, all I want is to be with you, at least I won't be alone," she said. "It's all I want, I don't even want to kill Theon anymore." She said. He decided it was best not to tell her anything, because it would only confuse her more. "Look, I'm sure he's sorry for what he did to you." He said. "Ya think?" she asked. It would at least give her some peace if she was to die. "Yeah, Theon never wanted to hurt anyone," he said. It was all just one big lie, from what Kalen said Theon was long gone. There was no hope, and Jon would leave it up to Kalen and Lena whether or not it was all right for Jamie to rage war against the GreyJoy. She started coughing, and spitting up blood. He just closed his eyes, for he knew he couldn't help her. Sam walked over. "You ready?" he asked. "As ready as I'll ever be." Jon said. "But you promised…." Lena cried. "Lena, I'm not leaving you, because I'm taking you with me!" he said. "Jon, isn't enough that I' m dying, cant it possibly wait for another day or too? "She asked. "No, because I'm getting you some help, Lena!" he said, untying his horse from the tree. "Sam, bring me her horse!" he instructed. "Jon, I don't want to go!" she yelled. "Well, too bad." He said. "I can't stay up on a horse, you know that!" she demanded. "Well, you'll ride with me, "he said. "Lena, you want to live, don't you?" he asked. "Yeah, maybe, I don't know." She said, talking out of her head. "Well, I want you too." He said. "Come on, get up." He said. He helped her up, and walked her over to his horse. "Please, don't leave my horse, it's the only thing I have left of my mother." She pleaded. "You never told me its name." Jon asked. "damara." She said. "And she was my mother's favorite horse." She concluded. She didn't even know half of what was she was saying, but she never forgot anything about her mother. "Please, don't leave her, Jon." She begged. "I'm not," he said as Demetrius brought it down to him. "See, look." He said, tying her reins to his, so damara would follow him. "I think me and Sam are gonna go east for a little while, see whats up there." Demetrius said. "You're more than welcome to come with us," Jon said. "Naw, we've been planning that for a while, and besides like Kalen said its best if there's a few of you there, instead of a bunch. Demetrius said. "Wish you luck, we'll catch up with you on the other side of the river." He said. "Kalen's waiting on you; bye Lena." he said. "Bye," she said as he turned to walk away. "You ready?" Jon turned to her and asked. Lena nodded her head. She didn't know where he was taking her or even if she'd live to see it, but she knew he wasn't gonna give in. he picked her up and put her on the back of his horse. Then he got on the front. "Jon, where are you taking me?" she asked. "Somebody that can help." He said. Ghost jumped out of his hiding place and started following them. "You ready?" he asked Kalen, who was waiting on them on his horse. "As ready as I going to be." He replied and started leading them out. 


End file.
